


First Time Meeting

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A bunch of fairy tail characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caught, Condoms, F/M, Fairy Tail Characters - Freeform, NSFW, mostly elfgreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: New to college meeting new people and meeting your roommate poor lucy wrong time wrong place
Relationships: Elfgreen - Relationship, Evergreen & Elfman Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss
Kudos: 2





	First Time Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed good or bad

Lucy walked through the dorm of fairy tail being new to the college she tried to study every area of it. She met new people and some very scary ones like gajeel and his girlfriend levy or juvia and her somewhat boyfriend gray well thats what juvia said while gray yelled no. Lucy made her way and reached her door room 213. She hoped her roommate would be nice. She wanted her own room but instead applied too late.

As lucy opened the door she was shocked and blushing bright red as she saw her soon to be roommate evergreen nude and riding elfman strauss mirajane brother in a cowgirl position elfman was grunting as evergreen rode faster and faster. Lucy was shocked and went to shut the door as fast as she could before she fully shut the door she saw another horrible sight,looking over to her soon to be bed to see an open box of xxl magnum condoms and a bunch of open condom wrappers and used condoms filled with a substance that lucy didn't want anywhere near her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this is mostly a Elfman and Evergreen story


End file.
